<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Dangerous as a Dagger by Entwinedlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681024">As Dangerous as a Dagger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove'>Entwinedlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Outlander (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, Time Travel, Too much backstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds a moment of peace while on the Horcrux hunt. Unfortunately, a moment was all she got before Magic threw a spanner into the works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Pairs Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Dangerous as a Dagger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts">Corina (CorinaLannister)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was tired. These days she was always tired; they all were. Yesterday had been her day to wear the locket and she'd tried to sleep with it on. It hadn't gone well. Nightmares about being ineffective, failing or losing her friends and family woke her repeatedly throughout the night. She'd passed the locket to Harry as she trudged out into the forest, the sun just starting to make its ascent into the clear, pale sky.</p>
<p>She was ostensibly looking for food. She'd probably find some mushrooms eventually, on her way back to camp, but she was tired of mushrooms. They all were. She'd caught a rabbit or two, after sitting very still near a creek for hours. For now, though, she just tromped through the underbrush to get the blood flowing and her mind somewhat sorted.</p>
<p>There were camped in the woods a few miles from Inverness. Hermione knew the location because her grandfather had brought her there for a few days' holiday when she was eight. It had been the last time she'd seen him. Her parents hadn't told her the truth then but she'd learned later; he'd disappeared up here shortly after she'd gone home. Sometimes, she daydreamed about looking for him. Of course, that was before the war and the Horcruxes and being on the run.</p>
<p>Up ahead, the ground rose up into a small knoll. Hermione knew that there was a stone circle up there. It wasn't her original intended destination but now that she was here, she wanted to see it again. As she made her way up the incline, a feeling of tranquillity settled over her. It was a feeling she used to find when she sat in the Hogwarts library or in front of the fireplace in her parents' house. The feeling persisted as she crested the top and walked among the stones. They weren't uniform but the heights of the outer stones were similar; the stone in the centre was the tallest. Moss covered the lower portion of it, grew between a crevice that seemed to go all the way to the ground.</p>
<p>She basked in the peace for several long minutes. If only she could go home. If only she could go back to before the war. She turned to leave but stopped to touch the moss-covered stone as if to say goodbye to the circle.</p>
<p>There was a hooking sensation behind her navel, and the air in her lungs left in a rush.</p>
<p>When the world righted itself, Hermione was still in the stone circle. She turned around, looking for something to help her figure out where the Portkey had taken her. The grass at her feet was taller, fuller in spots, but the moss that had grown up through the crack in the stone was gone. Maybe the Portkey wasn't to another place so much as another place <em>in time.</em></p>
<p>Before she could think more about it, there was shouting and the cracking report of Apparition. She ducked down and sneaked in the direction of the sound. There were men in vibrant red coats and they weren't holding wands. They were holding rifles.</p>
<p>Well... she had wanted proof.</p>
<p>As if she needed more, one of them stopped, spotted her, then took aim and fired. He missed, but not by much; Hermione felt the dirt from the rock it hit tickle her skin. She turned and ran. She didn't know if Shield Charms held against bullets but she wasn't going to stay and find out.</p>
<p>On the way down the hill she tripped. She slid and tumbled and came to an uncomfortable halt when she crashed into something. Someone.</p>
<p>"Mo Dhia!" The someone exclaimed as they both righted themselves. It was a him—a very striking him—with Weasley-red hair and brilliant blue eyes. And a face full of pain. He was gripping his left shoulder and Hermione could see why. Their collision had knocked his shoulder out of joint.</p>
<p>There was more shouting from the way Hermione had come, and the man came aware of himself enough to stand, grab for his sword and her, and run again. As much as she didn't want to try her magic against a firearm, she felt she may have better luck against a sword if needs be. Plus, she felt guilty for injuring him. They would need a safe spot for her to heal him, however.</p>
<p>He seemed to feel the same, and after a while, he gestured her into a small cottage where several other men were waiting. Now that they were stopped, Hermione could see that the man and his companions were wearing kilts.</p>
<p>They conversed with each other in what Hermione assumed was Scots Gaelic. Finally, the man that had led her here went to the fireplace along the back wall and sat down. She could see sweat beading on his brow from pain, and she wanted to go to him, but it seemed that the others were going to take stock of her first.</p>
<p>"What's your name, lass?" The tallest man asked. He was bald and he had a full, grey beard.</p>
<p>"Hermione Granger," she said evenly. "And yours?"</p>
<p>He raised his bushy eyebrows, seeming slightly taken aback by her lack of fear. "Dougal Mackenzie. The lad you ran into was Jamie."</p>
<p>"I can fix his arm."</p>
<p>One of the other men said, "Aye? So can we." He was missing his front teeth.</p>
<p>"I can do it without pain," she said, though then she bartered, "But I need to be alone with him to do it."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" the man with the missing teeth said. She could hear the innuendo in his tone but she wasn't going to be discouraged.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Dougal and the others looked at her with unconcealed suspicion, but Dougal nodded and they all filed out. Before he left the cottage he said to Jamie, "Shout if you need us."</p>
<p>Jamie looked about as unconvinced as the rest of them but he nodded as well. When the door shut behind Dougal, Hermione marched over to Jamie and pulled out her wand. "I'm a witch; I'm going to heal you with magic. I need to know what year it is, and I need to get back to the stones."</p>
<p>The look of shock he gave her transformed into dumbfoundedness when she did exactly as she said. The dislocated bone slipped into place with a gross squelch but the only sound he made was a soft sigh. "How did you—?"</p>
<p>"—What year is it?" she said, pointing her wand at his face.</p>
<p>He eyed it like it was as dangerous as a dagger. She almost smiled at that; he was as quick and clever as he was handsome. "1743."</p>
<p>Hermione huffed in frustration and lowered her wand. "Bloody hell."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>